You are my love
by ManaMM
Summary: Em es una pequeña historia que susedio despues de Haloween Hikaru en realidad quiere a Haruhi, como piensa Kaoru? Descubranlo n.nHitachiincest


_Disclaimer: Los lindos y hermosos anfitriones de Ouran no me pertenecen, si no a Bisco Hatori, si fuera así, los gemelos harían privados y videos xxx (XD) y Kyouya y Tamaki también harían escenas yaoi y…. haruhi nunca abría entrado a Ouran (jeje)_

_Advertencia.- incesto, shonen ai, hitachiincest , eto… pero no hay nada fuerte._

_Espero que les guste n.n_

Todo comienza después de Haloween…

"Pero cuando Hikaru se dé cuenta de que quiere dar otro paso hacia delante…cuando eso ocurra yo… ¿Qué haré?..."

Kaoru vio alejarse a su hermano mientras hablaba animadamente con Haruhi. Su corazón se partía con cada paso que daba alejándose más de él y veía en ellos la realidad que pronto llegaría a su vida, y que sería inevitable.

Incluso, no haría nada para impedirlo, si Hikaru era feliz sin él, El mismo se alejaría cuanto antes sin reprochar, sin dudarlo. Siempre había querido lo mejor para su hermano y ahora se sentía inútil al saber que no podía darle la felicidad que necesitaba. Fingió una sonrisa pero no avanzó, tenía miedo y no podía ocultarlo, miedo de perder a lo que mas quería en el mundo.

Hikaru paró de repente y volteó hacia atrás un poco desesperado. Se puso feliz por un instante, pero al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su hermano menor volvió a preocuparse.

— Kaoru! Kaoru! Que te pasa? -- Gritó al momento que corría hacia él.

Kaoru trató de controlarse, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que salían sin permiso de sus ojos. No quería preocupar a Hikaru, así que esquivó su mirada y escondió los ojos tras su cabello.

--No es nada—Dijo ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa –Vamos rápido Hikaru, nos quedamos atrás—Tomó a Hikaru de la mano y corrió asta dar alcance a Haruhi.

Hikaru se quedo perplejo, por primera vez no entendía las acciones de su gemelo, bueno, desde que lo obligo prácticamente a salir solo con Haruhi no lo entendía y comenzó a pensar que talvez el fuerte lazo que los unía se estaba rompiendo. Sintió miedo y sin querer comenzó a temblar levemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente…

"El Host está abierto"

Tamaki estaba "seduciendo" a otra chica, Honey comía pasteles mientras Mori le vigilaba de cerca con su mirada estoica. Kyouya escribía en su bloc y los gemelos, como era de suponerse, hacían una incestuosa escena para sus huéspedes.

--Hikaru, porque me dejaste solo en la clase pasada?—Preguntó Kaoru con tristeza fingida.

--Kaoru, pero si solo me fui por un segundo al baño—Contestó Hikaru cambiando el dialogo que ya antes habían planeado.

--Claro, y supongo que el único que conoce el camino es Haruhi—Kaoru comenzó a exaltarse. Estaba esperando una disculpa, no una excusa por parte de su hermano.

--Kaoru… como puedes estar celoso de Haruhi! Ni siquiera tiene un poco de atractivo!— Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

--Ahh! Y me quieres decir que la extraña forma en que lo vez y le coqueteas es fingida???!!!

Esta vez, fue muy notorio que no estaba mintiendo, gritó tan fuerte que toda la gente que se encontraba en el Host volteó hacia donde estaba instantáneamente. Hikaru se puso pálido y las clientas dejaron de gritar.

--Pobre Kao-chan—Dijo una de ellas rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

--Kaoru…-- Hikaru estaba asombrado por la franqueza de su hermano. Trató de articular alguna frase mas completa, pero no pudo ni moverse de donde se encontraba.

Kaoru no pudo soportar la tensión y salio corriendo de la sala de música lo mas rápido que pudo. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a un salón olvidado, donde se encerró y se desplomó en la esquina llorando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--¡Kaoru, Kaoru!—Gritó Hikaru al verlo correr, pero a pesar de que lo llamó varias veces, ni siquiera volteo un segundo a mirarlo, se sintió triste; a caso… su hermanito creía que en verdad sentía algo por Haruhi?. No lo negaba, sí sentía algo por ella; cariño, amistad, pero no pasaba a algo más fuerte, a veces le atraía un poco, pero eso no tenia que significar que le gustara la niña, o que la amara, o cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por la mente de Kaoru.

--Hika-chan, porque no vas tras él?—Preguntó intrigado Honey-sempai.

Haruhi se acercó a Hikaru y lo empujó por la espalda –Debes ir rápido Hikaru!—

Hikaru tomo la fuerza suficiente, y corrió fuera del aula, buscando a su hermano por toda la escuela desesperadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--Soy un tonto… no debí decirle eso, debí cambiar la conversación y seguirle el juego—Se decía Kaoru sentado en el rincón de la gran aula mientras las lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas. –Gomen…Hikaru—

Hikaru se dejó llevar por los leves sollozos que provenían de aquella puerta y supo en ese instante que en ese lugar se encontraba su gemelo.

Forzó la cerradura y golpeo la puerta varias veces, pero esta no cedía ni lo mas mínimo. Llamó a su hermano suplicante, pero este ni siquiera le contestaba un monosílabo.

--Kaoru! Abre por favor! Déjame hablar contigo! Por lo menos contéstame Kaoru! O solo… déjame entrar..—De los ojos de Hikaru también cayeron lágrimas, odiaba que Kaoru sufriera y ahora que era el culpable, se sentía como la peor basura que puede existir en la tierra.

Kaoru tapaba sus oídos ante la insistencia, pero las suplicas de Hikaru seguían traspasando asta llegar a su corazón. Se acercó hasta la puerta cuando los golpes de Hikaru cesaron y la acarició como si la consolara del maltrato que había recibido.

--Hikaru… perdóname, no debí decirte todo eso…--

Hikaru recargó su mejilla en la puerta que los separaba. –Kaoru…tu perdóname a mi… por no correr tras de ti desde un principio, perdóname por permitir que te fueras de la sala de música, perdóname por dejar que esta puerta se interponga entre nosotros —

--Hikaru…-- Kaoru no aguantó mas, abrió la puerta de golpe y con un movimiento rápido, se dejó caer en los brazos del mayor. Hikaru lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Kaoru un poco, ya que no se esperaba tal expresión de afecto.

--Kaoru… por favor, nunca me obligues a separarme de ti —Dijo Hikaru acariciándole el cabello.

--Hikaru! Yo no…-- Hikaru puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kaoru, impidiéndole el continuar.

--…porque no podría seguir viviendo sin ti…-- Hikaru continuó su frase mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

--Y que pasaría si algún día conoces a alguien mejor que yo…-Preguntó Kaoru aun triste.

--No hay nadie mejor que tu Kaoru—Hikaru le sonrió.

--Y Haruhi?...—Volvió a insistir Kaoru sin cambiar su mirada llena de dolor.

--Haruhi? Que es Haruhi?—Hikaru esbozó una sonrisa picara y levanto el rostro de su gemelo. –Yo solo se que tu eres mi Kaoru…--

--Hikaru…-- El rostro de Kaoru se tiñó de un leve tono rojizo.

--Ten por seguro, que nunca te dejaré. Siempre estaremos juntos Kaoru… se que talvez esto sea mal visto por muchos pero no me importa…eres todo para mí lo único que necesito…te amo, mi hermoso Kaoru—

--No estas engañándome Hikaru? No es esto un truco para obtener mas clientas?—Seguía sin poder creerlo.

--Créeme, es muy enserio—Hikaru lo observo profundamente.

--Yo también Hikaru, yo también te…-- Hikaru tomó el rostro de su Kaoru entre sus manos y lo besó lenta, suave y dulcemente… por primera vez. Después de unos segundos se sonrieron mutuamente, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron de vuelta al club, uno, al lado del otro.

"Bueno, si aún sales corriendo por mí en una situación así, y me amas tanto como ahora, las cosas siempre estarán bien"

--Dijiste algo Kaoru?—

--No, nada, otra vez hablaba para mí… te amo Hikaru…--

--------------FIN-----------------------

Espero que les allá gustado n.n déjenme reviews Onegai T.T


End file.
